VENOMANIA(C)
by uLiezha
Summary: "Mengapa tidak memilih Lee?" / "Menurut Hokage, dia terlalu hiperaktif," / "Lalu mengapa tidak memilih Tenten?" / "Dan menambah daftar panjang wanita yang kutiduri? Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dihajar Hokage-mu yang seksi itu, Neji."


**VENOMANIA(C)**

"Mengapa tidak memilih Lee?" / "Menurut Hokage, dia terlalu hiperaktif," / "Lalu mengapa tidak memilih Tenten?" / "Dan menambah daftar panjang wanita yang kutiduri? Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dihajar Hokage-mu yang seksi itu, Neji."

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Kentarou Miura

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : M

Chara : Hyuuga Neji (Naruto) & Gakupo Kamui(Vocaloid)

Warning : Canon, AR, Typo(s), (agak) OOC, Shonen Ai, Neji's PoV, dll.

_**Di tengah musim salju, dalam sebuah misi pengawalan**_

Kulihat ada belasan pria mengepung dari segala arah. Aku bisa saja menggunakan kaiten untuk merubuhkan mereka sekaligus. Namun adanya pria bertubuh jangkung berrambut panjang berwarna ungu di sampingku ini, membuatku ragu untuk melakukannya karena bisa-bisa dia juga ikut terpental.

"Serang mereka berdua!" teriak salah satu dari gerombolan itu memerintah kawan-kawannya.

Para pria bermata liar itu menyerang secara serentak. Ada beberapa yang menggunakan golok, ada beberapa yang menggunakan kapak. Sebenarnya bukan senjata untuk bertarung yang bisa disebut layak. Namun kemarahan yang terlukis jelas pada wajah-wajah pucat memelas berrahang keras itu, membuatku tetap waspada.

"Kamui-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" pekikku saat kulihat tubuh 'majikanku' terhempas ke tanah yang tertutup salju. Tampak percikan darah pada hamparan putih itu. Sepertinya, salah seorang dari mereka berhasil melukainya saat aku sibuk menghalau yang lain.

"Neji! Awas!" teriak Kamui-sama memperingatkanku.

Refleks aku memutar tubuhku dengan kecepatan se-maksimal yang aku bisa. Sontak mereka semua terlempar hingga radius lebih dari 10 meter. Tak ingin melukai mereka lebih parah lagi, aku segera menghampiri Kamui-sama dan membawanya pergi secepat mungkin untuk menghindari mereka.

Cukup lama aku dan Kamui-sama menempuh perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya senja turun dan langit mulai gelap. Mulai merasa lelah, kuputuskan untuk beristirahat. Kupapah Kamui-sama menuju sebuah pohon berbatang cukup besar, lalu membantunya duduk bersandar di sana.

"Kamui-sama, bagaimana luka Anda?" tanyaku kepada Kamui-sama sambil memeriksa lengannya yang terluka akibat tebasan golok salah seorang dari gerombolan pria tadi. Beruntung lukanya tidak terlalu dalam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Kamui-sama sekenanya. "Tidak usah cemas! Sebentar lagi juga luka ini mengering," tambahnya sambil tersenyum menahan perih.

"Bagaimanapun Anda adalah tanggung jawab saya karena Hokage-sama telah memberiku tugas untuk mengawal Anda pulang ke istana," jelasku untuk mengingatkannya kembali mengapa dia menyewaku untuk melakukan misi ini.

Kamui-sama memandangiku dengan tatapan datar. Sementara aku membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sejenak kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Tangannya yang tidak terluka menepuk punggungku cukup keras hingga aku merasa sangat terkejut, pun meringis menahan ngilu.

"Jangan terlalu serius begitu, Neji! Kau membuatku jadi geli," ucap Kamui-sama sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kamui-sama, saya harap Anda tidak menganggap remeh perjalanan ini," lagi-lagi aku memperingatkannya.

"Tch! Baiklah, baiklah! Maafkan aku," ucapnya kemudian. "Sekarang kau istirahatlah!" lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan tenda untuk Anda beristirahat," ucapku sambil berdiri dan sedikit menjauh.

Kamui-sama mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi sakit yang ditahan. Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Sebaik dan secepat mungkin, aku mendirikan sebuah tenda untuknya. Setelah itu, aku menghampirinya untuk membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya menuju tenda itu.

"Terima kasih, Neji," ucap Kamui-sama begitu berada di dalam tenda.

Aku hanya menggumam pelan. Lalu membantu Kamui-sama membaringkan tubuhnya agak miring agar lengannya yang terluka tidak tertekan. Kemudian aku menyelimuti tubuhnya agar dia tidak kedinginan. Setelah memastikan bahwa dia merasa cukup nyaman, aku bergeser pelan menjauh darinya.

"Aku permisi, Kamui-sama. Jika Anda butuh sesuatu, aku ada di luar," pamitku, lalu beranjak untuk aku keluar dari tenda, meninggalkannya agar dia bisa beristirahat.

"Hn, terima kasih karena telah merawatku, Neji," ucapnya tepat di saat aku akan menutup tenda.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku segera merapatkan penutup tenda agar udara di dalam tenda tetap hangat. Lalu aku menambahkan beberapa potong kayu bakar pada api unggun yang nyaris padam agar tetap menyala dan memberikan kehangatan. Setelah merasa cukup, aku membentangkan sleeping bag-ku dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Namun sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk tertidur, aku sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Entah mengapa aku merasa, musim dingin kali ini sepertinya lebih menusuk.

"Kau masih terjaga, Neji?" tanya Kamui-sama, tiba-tiba keluar dari tendanya.

"Kamui-sama? Anda sendiri mengapa belum tidur?" aku balik bertanya, terkejut melihatnya.

"Badanku pegal! Rasanya nyeri semua," jawab Kamui-sama sekenanya. "Apa kau bisa memijat, Neji?" dia kemudian bertanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak pandai melakukannya, Kamui-sama," jawabku apa adanya.

Kamui-sama hanya menggumam pelan memaklumiku. Perlahan dia mendekatiku, duduk di sebelahku yang masih berada di dalam sleeping bag. Udara dingin dari salju membuatku malas keluar dari kain tebal nan hangat ini. Dan sepertinya, Kamui-sama tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Kau bisa melihat aliran chakra di tubuhku dengan byakugan, kan?" tanya Kamui-sama tiba-tiba.

"Iya, Kamui-sama," jawabku singkat.

"Adakah yang tidak lancar?" dia bertanya lagi.

Aku segera mengaktifkan byakugan-ku. Kuamati tubuh Kamui-sama dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Semua titik vital dalam kondisi baik. Aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya pun normal. Melihat tidak ada masalah pada tubuhnya, aku mendeaktifkan kekkei genkai-ku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tidak ada, Kamui-sama. Semua baik-baik saja," jawabku kemudian, sambil menatapnya datar.

"Hn, baguslah," sahutnya menghela nafas lega.

Sejenak kemudian, Kamui-sama dan aku saling terdiam. Sementara salju sudah berhenti turun walaupun masih menyisakan hawa dingin yang teramat sangat. Kulihat Kamui-sama menatap nyala api unggun dengan pandangan kosong. Memanfaatkan situasi ini, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kamui-sama," panggilku memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Ya?" sahutnya dengan nada tanya.

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan," kataku berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Apa?" ujarnya bertanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, ragu untuk bertanya. Namun ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman dalam menjalankan misi ini. Terutama sejak adanya penyergapan tadi siang. Ada yang aneh dari orang-orang itu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus memastikannya segera.

"Mengenai pria-pria yang menyerang kita tadi siang," ucapku terhenti sejenak, memberi jeda pada diriku sendiri untuk mengumpulkan nyali.

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kulihat mereka bukanlah samurai seperti Anda. Tapi mengapa mereka memusuhi Anda?" tanyaku panjang lebar, tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahuku.

"Apakah kau begitu penasaran?" lagi-lagi, dia balik bertanya.

"Tidak, saya hanya merasa heran," jawabku pelan.

Kamui-sama menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Dia kembali menatap nyala api yang kini mulai meredup lagi. Namun karena sudah larut, aku membiarkannya. Pun Kamui-sama hanya diam saja, membuatku menunggu jawabannya.

"Pria-pria itu adalah suami-suami dari wanita-wanita yang pernah kutiduri," jawab Kamui-sama kemudian.

"A-apa...?!" aku tersentak tanpa sempat menahan rasa kagetku.

"Pendengaranmu masih normal kan, Neji?" tanya Kamui-sama sambil melirikku, terkesan menyindirku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya itu. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin seperti salju. Membuatku ingin segera kembali membungkus diriku dalam sleeping bag dan tertidur selelap mungkin. Rasanya agak menyesal aku bertanya. Namun masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku ketahui.

"Lalu mengapa Anda membutuhkan perlindungan? Anda seorang samurai dan mereka hanya penduduk desa biasa," tanyaku semakin heran.

"Karena aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku dengan darah orang-orang yang tidak bersalah," jawab Kamui-sama tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jadi Anda menyewaku untuk melindungi Anda dari orang-orang yang sebenarnya ingin membalas dendam kepada Anda?" tanyaku dengan intonasi sedikit sinis, retoris.

Kamui-sama menoleh ke arahku, menatapku sambil menahan senyum. Dari ekspresinya, aku bersyukur dia tidak tersinggung. Namun dari caranya tersenyum, aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya. Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak menyewamu, Neji. Tsunade yang menawarkanmu dan aku menerima tawarannya," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kenapa tidak memilih ninja lain yang lebih hebat dariku?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Tsunade bilang hanya tim bimbingan Guy yang masih bebas tugas," jawabnya dengan nada yang sama.

Kamui-sama memang benar. Hanya tim kami yang masih bebas tugas karena kami baru saja menyelesaikan misi terakhir kami dua hari lalu. Jika tidak ada situasi yang darurat, biasanya kami akan diberi waktu beberapa hari untuk istirahat. Dan khusus untuk Kamui-sama, karena dia adalah seorang samurai berpengalaman, jadi Tsunade-sama memutuskan untuk mengutus satu orang saja sebagai pengawalnya, agar yang lain bisa membantu pertahanan desa.

"Mengapa tidak memilih Lee?" aku mulai mencecarnya.

"Menurut Hokage, dia terlalu hiperaktif," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan tepat.

"Lalu mengapa tidak memilih Tenten?" lagi, aku kian mencecarnya.

"Dan menambah daftar panjang wanita yang kutiduri?" kini dia yang melontarkan pertanyaan, retoris. "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dihajar oleh Hokage-mu yang seksi itu, Neji," sambungnya sambil menyeringai.

"Sial!" umpatku lirih.

Mendengar umpatanku, Kamui-sama menatapku tajam. Namun seringai nakal di wajahnya justru kian kental. Perlahan tatapan kedua mata ungunya berubah menjadi lebih redup bersamaan dengan gerak tubuhnya yang kini mendekatiku.

"Lagipula, aku sedang tertarik mencoba hal baru," bisiknya di telingaku, tanpa permisi sama sekali.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanyaku bingung, pun risih.

"Kau," jawabnya singkat.

Kamui-sama menekan pundakku agar aku kembali berbaring di dalam sleeping bag. Kemudian salah satu tangannya menarik turun resleting sleeping bag hingga melewati pahaku secara perlahan. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan tangannya menyentuh perutku dengan lembut .

"Lepaskan aku, Kamui-sama," secepat kilat aku mencegahnya dengan cara menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, berusaha untuk menghentikannya melakukan hal itu.

"Saat ini kau adalah pengawalku, Neji," ucapnya pelan. "Dengan kata lain, kau adalah budakku," bisiknya menambahkan, pun mengingatkan statusku.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk membantahnya. Pun melakukan apapun untuk menyangkalnya. Sepertinya Kamui-sama bisa membaca keresahan yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku. Dan dia memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menjelajahi tubuhku yang lain. Jemarinya membelai area pribadiku. Kemudian telapak tangannya mulai meremas kejantananku. Merasa batas toleransiku terlanggar, aku segera menepiskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan menyerang Anda," pintaku sambil mengancam, menatapnya tajam.

"Dan aku akan menyebarkan rumor bahwa ninja dari Konoha ternyata tidak bisa bekerja secara profesional karena telah menyerang tuannya sendiri," ujar Kamui-sama sekenanya tanpa beban. "Bagaimana, Neji? Apakah cukup bagus?" lanjutnya bertanya ringan.

"Kamui-sama!" tanpa sadar aku membentaknya, tak mampu menahan kesal.

Mengabaikan peringatanku, tangan Kamui-sama mulai menyusup ke dalam pakaianku. Jemarinya yang panjang kembali menyentuh, meraba, dan meremas apapun yang bisa di raihnya di dalam sana. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat. Menggigit bibirku sendiri agar tidak mendesah seperti perawan. Rasanya seperti perutku ingin meledak.

"Kau tegang, Neji...," bisiknya tepat di telingaku. "Santailah! Rileks saja," lalu dia membelai setiap lekuk di sana dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Hentikan!" pintaku dengan intonasi lebih tegas.

Mendengar nada dingin dalam suaraku, Kamui-sama menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia menarik tangannya keluar dari pakaianku. Aku menelan ludah, menghela nafas karena lega, lalu menatapnya penuh rasa curiga. Kamui-sama membalas tatapanku dengan cara yang sama, tapi dengan wajah tersenyum tipis. Seolah dia baru saja memenangkan suatu permainan.

"Ternyata gosip itu benar, ya?" ucap Kamui-sama pelan.

"Gosip apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau adalah shinobi yang kaku, dingin, dan tidak supel," ucapnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Hn, terima kasih. Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian dari Anda," responku dingin.

Kamui-sama tersenyum lebih lebar. Dia bahkan terkekeh mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku mengalihkan wajahku, enggan kontak mata dengannya lebih lama. Namun Kamui-sama justru bergerak mendekatiku. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahku.

"Aku jadi semakin penasaran denganmu," ujar Kamui-sama tersenyum tipis sambil menatap kedua mataku secara bergantian.

"Seperti yang Anda katakan tadi, aku adalah shinobi yang kaku, dingin, dan tidak supel. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang menarik dariku," timpalku semakin kesal.

"Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku tertarik," Kamui-sama mendekatiku, lalu menyentuh rambutku. "Kau sangat tegang, Neji," bisiknya di telingaku, kemudian mengecup leherku.

"Hentikan, Kamui-sama!" pintaku dengan nada perintah.

__Skip__

"Apakah kau bisa menggunakan katana, Neji?" tanya Kamui-sama tanpa basa-basi.

"Sedikit, tapi hanya teknik dasar saja," jawabku apa adanya.

"Baguslah! Temani aku berlatih, ya!" pintanya dengan ekspresi memaksa.

"Tapi Kamui-sama, aku tidak punya katana," tukasku berusaha menolaknya.

Kamui-sama menatapku dengan memicingkan kedua matanya, seolah menyelidik. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa aku sedang berusaha mencari-cari alasan menolak perintahnya. Sejenak kemudian dia mengambil katana-nya, lalu melakukan pemanasan sambil memutar pedang khas samurai miliknya untuk menebas udara.

"Kau punya! Kan aku menyentuhnya semalam!" ujar Kamui-sama nyaris tertawa.

"Kamui-sama!" tanpa sadar aku membentaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, dia menghampiriku sambil memisahkan katana yang dipegangnya. Ternyata katana miliknya itu adalah dua bilah pedang yang disatukan. Dia mengulurkan salah satu bilah tajam itu kepadaku. Kesal, aku mengacuhkan katana yang dia ulurkan.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda, Neji," ucap Kamui-sama kemudian. "Ini! Ayo kita mulai!" ajaknya sambil mengayunkan katana miliknya ke leherku, entah mengancamku atau mempermainkanku.

"Baik, Kamui-sama," sahutku pasrah, akhirnya menyerah.

Sedetik kemudian kami saling menjaga jarak, memantapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Detik berikutnya, dia bergerak ke arahku secepat kilat. Tak terbiasa bertarung tanpa menggunakan byakugan membuat gerakanku lebih lambat. Apalagi menggunakan senjata yang tidak biasa kupegang. Namun aku tetap berusaha untuk mengimbanginya, setidaknya aku bisa menangkis setiap serangannya.

"Seriuslah sedikit, Neji! Jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu tanpa sengaja!" perintah Kamui-sama sambil terus menyerangku.

"Baik!" sahutku singkat, lalu berusaha bergerak untuk membalas serangannya dengan lebih cepat.

"Bagus! Lebih cepat lagi!" perintahnya lagi, lebih bersemangat.

"Baik!" sahutku sambil terus menepiskan ujung katana-nya yang selalu mengarah ke jantungku.

Harus aku akui, sebagai seorang samurai yang berpengalaman Kamui-sama memang sangat lihai. Apalagi dengan lengan yang masih terluka, tapi dia masih mampu bergerak secepat ini. Gerakannya yang gesit sering menipu penglihatanku. Pada level ini, bisa kukatakan aku seperti di ambang kematian. Dan aku yakin Kamui-sama mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau harus berpikir untuk membunuhku agar bisa mengimbangiku, Neji! Aktifkan byakugan-mu!" perintahnya sekali lagi.

"Baik!" tanpa pikir panjang aku menurutinya.

Staminaku mendadak meningkat bebeberapa kali lipat. Seranganku mulai membuatnya kewalahan seiring dengan gerak refleks-ku yang kian cepat. Kini posisi sudah terbalik. Kamui-sama menggerakkan katana-nya hanya sekedar untuk menangkis seranganku saja. Hingga akhirnya dia lengah, padahal ujung pedangku sedang mengarah ke lengannya yang terluka.

"Kamui-sama?!" teriakku terkejut karena tebasanku telah mengenai lengan Kamui-sama tanpa sengaja. "Kamui-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku segera menghampirinya untuk menolongnya.

"Kau shinobi yang hebat, Neji," ucapnya berkomentar dengan suara bergetar.

"Berbaringlah, Kamui-sama! Aku akan pergi sebentar," ujarku sambil berusaha beranjak, tapi dia menahanku dengan sigap.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kamui-sama.

"Aku akan mencari air untuk Anda minum," jawabku spontan.

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak apa-apa," sergahnya menolak, mencegahku pergi.

"Tapi luka Anda juga perlu dibersihkan," tukasku agar dia mengijinkanku.

"Bukalah penutup tabung pada pegangan katana-ku! Ada serbuk obat di dalamnya," perintahnya sambil mengulurkan katana-nya.

"Baik, Kamui-sama," sahutku singkat.

Aku mengambil alih katana yang dipegang oleh Kamui-sama. Kubuka bagian gagang pedang, lalu kumiringkan sedikit agar serbuk di dalamnya tertumpah perlahan. Kemudian kutaburkan benda halus berwarna putih itu pada lukanya sedikit demi sedikit agar merata. Setelah itu, kusobek sedikit bagian lengan bajuku untuk membalut lukanya.

"Kau melukaiku tepat pada luka yang semalam, Neji," ucap Kamui-sama sambil menoleh untuk melihat luka di lengannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kamui-sama," ucapku penuh rasa bersalah.

Kamui-sama tersenyum tipis menahan sakit. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Setelah selesai membalut lukanya, kubantu dia untuk berdiri dan kembali ke tenda. Sepertinya kami harus menunda perjalanan semalam lagi. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di tengah perjalanan saat Kamui-sama terluka parah.

"Pantas kau disebut si jenius dari klan Hyuuga," puji Kamui-sama tiba-tiba.

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya," sangkalku sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bilang hanya tahu teknik dasar, tapi ternyata kau lebih hebat dariku," sergahnya berkomentar.

"Aku belajar dari Anda, Kamui-sama," sahutku apa adanya.

Kamui-sama tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Dia menatapku penuh tanda tanya, membuatku merasa seakan aku adalah pencuri yang mengakui kesalahannya sendiri tanpa sengaja. Segan, aku bergerak menjauh, lalu duduk bersila di hadapannya. Sementara dia berbaring agak bersandar pada sleeping bag yang terlipat sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Oya? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kamui-sama penasaran.

"Kemarin, saat Anda melawan para penduduk desa," jawabku pelan. "Dan tadi, saat berlatih tanding dengan Anda," tambahku kemudian.

"Hmph! Kau sendiri tanpa sadar mengakui kejeniusanmu, Neji," kali ini entah dia menggodaku atau menyindirku.

"Sama sekali tidak!" bantahku lebih tegas.

Aku menatap Kamui-sama dengan tatapan tajam, bertujuan agar dia berhenti mendebatku. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan pandangan lebih tajam, membuatku jadi mati kutu. Akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku sambil menghela, lalu memandanginya dengan tatapan datar saja.

"Hn, tapi harus kuakui, kau memang tangguh," pujinya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih, Kamui-sama," ucapku akhirnya, enggan memperpanjang perdebatan.

__Skip__

Saat ini sudah menjelang malam. Langit kini gelap. Salju pun turun lebih lebat. Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Aku berjalan menuju tenda di mana Kamui-sama sedang beristirahat untuk memberitahunya bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"Kamui-sama, mari kita makan malam," ucapku sambil membuka penutup tenda. "Kamui-sama?" panggilku dengan nada tanya sambil mengguncang pelan bahunya.

Kamui-sama tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Kemudian aku menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga telentang secara perlahan. Kulihat wajah Kamui-sama begitu pucat. Dia juga menggigil dan tubuhnya gemetar. Aku mengusap butiran keringat yang ada di keningnya.

"Ugh...," kudengar Kamui-sama melenguh pelan.

"Kamui-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku mencemaskannya.

"Neji...," panggilnya lirih.

Kamui-sama memanggilku tanpa membuka mata, seperti orang sedang mengigau. Aku terus berusaha untuk membangunkannya dengan cara menepuk pipinya. Namun tetap tidak ada respon. Sementara tubuhnya semakin menggigil dan kulitnya terasa begitu dingin.

"Gawat! Dia mengalami hipotermi," ujarku mulai panik. 'Kenapa aku seceroboh ini?' umpatku dalam hati pada diri sendiri.

"Neji...," dia memanggilku sekali lagi, kian lirih.

"Tenanglah, Kamui-sama! Anda akan baik-baik saja," ucapku sambil membuka kancing bajuku, pun melonggarkan pakaiannya agar dia bertelanjang dada.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera mendekapnya, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan untuk menormalkan kembali suhu tubuhnya. Semakin dia menggigil, semakin erat aku memeluk tubuhnya. Namun karena merasa kurang efektif, akhirnya kulepaskan seluruh pakaianku, pun pakaiannya. Kemudian aku kembali memeluknya sambil mengusap punggungnya agar suhu tubuhnya, baik bagian depan maupun bagian belakang, kembali menghangat.

Cukup lama kami tak bergeming dari posisi yang sama. Perlahan-lahan bisa kurasakan suhu tubuhnya mulai kembali normal. Aku masih memeluk tubuh Kamui-sama, tapi tidak seerat sejenak tadi. Tercipta sedikit jarak, aku memandang wajahnya. Syukurlah sudah tidak pucat lagi.

Setelah merasa dia cukup hangat, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan kembali memakaikan bajunya dengan perlahan. Selain agar dia tidak terbangun, juga agar lukanya tidak terkena. Kemudian aku menyelimutinya hingga ke leher agar dia tetap hangat.

Melihat ekspresinya yang tampak nyaman, aku memakai kembali bajuku, lalu berdiri secara perlahan dan bergeser untuk meninggalkannya. Namun tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku digenggam dengan begitu erat, membuatku urung beranjak.

"Tetaplah di dalam tenda, Neji!" bisik Kamui-sama pelan, sambil melirik ke arahku. "Aku tidak mau kau juga ikut mengalami hipotermi," tambahnya sambil menarikku lebih kuat.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Kulihat Kamui-sama mengangguk pelan untuk meyakinkanku. Tak mau membantahnya, pun karena dia benar, kuputuskan untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan datar sambil menggumam pelan.

"Baik, Kamui-sama," ucapku kemudian.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, Neji," ujar Kamui-sama lirih.

"Itu sudah tugasku, Kamui-sama," sahutku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidurlah, Neji! Kau perlu tenaga untuk perjalanan besok," perintah Kamui-sama.

Tanpa banyak kata, aku melakukan perintahnya. Selain karena aku memang merasa lelah, tapi juga karena aku memang sudah mengantuk. Berbaring di sebelahnya, tapi memunggunginya. Sedetik kemudian, kupejamkan kedua mataku.

__Skip__

"Terima kasih karena telah merawatku semalam, Neji," ucap Kamui-sama di sela-sela kesibukannya menikmati sarapan buatanku.

"Tidak, itu sudah tugasku," sahutku singkat, sambil melipat sleeping bag dan membereskan barang-barang yang lainnya. Setelah selesai, aku ikut menikmati sarapan.

"Tidak, tugasmu adalah melindungiku, bukan merawatku," sergahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tugasku adalah mengawal Anda sampai tujuan dengan selamat, Kamui-sama," kataku pelan. "Jadi merawat Anda juga termasuk di dalamnya," tambahku kemudian, sambil menatapnya datar.

Kamui-sama membalas tatapanku dengan cara yang sama, tapi sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dia memasukkan makanan terakhirnya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya perlahan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya, kembali sibuk menikmati makananku sendiri.

"Hn, sepertinya aku akan selalu kalah jika berdebat denganmu, Jenius," ucap Kamui-sama tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," tukasku spontan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau yang menjadi pengawalku," sahutnya dengan cepat, lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih, Kamui-sama," ucapku sambil membalas senyumnya, tapi hanya tipis saja.

Kamui-sama perlahan berdiri, lalu berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah, memandangi saujana. Dari tempat ini, bisa terlihat sebuah desa yang cukup luas dengan bangunan yang berarsitektur unik di kejauhan. Itu adalah desa Kamui-sama, tujuan dari misi pengawalan ini.

"Sebentar lagi tugasmu akan selesai, Neji. Desaku sudah dekat dari sini," kata Kamui-sama sambil menunjuk ke arah desa itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu! Mari kita berangkat sekarang!" ajakku kemudian, tepat di saat makananku telah habis.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku hingga ingin menuntaskan tugas ini secepat mungkin?" Kamui-sama balik bertanya, sambil tersenyum menyeringai kepadaku.

"Tidak, Kamui-sama! Itu sama sekali tidak benar," sangkalku spontan, seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

Kamui-sama memandangiku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari kesalahanku. Jengah, aku memalingkah wajah. Entah kenapa, aku merasa wajahku memanas. Kuharap Kamui-sama tidak melihat wajahku karena aku takut dia menyadari perubahan warna kulit pucatku yang menjadi merah.

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku, Neji?" tanya Kamui-sama sambil menyeringai menahan tawa.

"Kamui-sama! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" cetusku agak ketus, untuk menutupi rasa resahku.

"Saat kau biasa saja, wajahmu memang cantik seperti wanita," ucap Kamui-sama sambil mendekatiku. "Tapi saat kau marah, kau justru membuatku bergairah," lanjutnya berbisik lirih tepat di telingaku.

"Kamui-sama! Hentikan bicara omong kosong seperti itu!" pintaku dengan nada dingin menahan marah.

Mengabaikanku, Kamui-sama tiba-tiba mencuri cium dari bibirku. Hanya sekilas saja, tapi jelas sangat terasa olehku. Aku menoleh agak menunduk agar dia tidak mengulangi hal itu lagi. Namun tanpa kuduga, dia menahan daguku dan mengangkat wajahku dengan sedikit memaksa. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Aku hanya bicara apa adanya. Apa itu salah?" tanya Kamui-sama ringan.

"Tidak, tapi itu membuatku tidak nyaman," jawabku spontan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hn..., baiklah! Maafkan aku," ucapnya kemudian, mengerti maksudku.

Kamui-sama melepaskan tangannya dari daguku secara perlahan, kemudian mundur selangkah dan memunggungiku. Di belakangnya, aku menatap punggung kurusnya sambil menghela nafas karena merasa lega.

__Skip__

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga! Selamat datang di desaku, Neji!" seru Kamui-sama antusias.

"Hn," aku menggumam pelan sambil tersenyum melihat kegembiraan di wajahnya.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang sedikit tergesa menuju gerbang desa dengan lebih santai. Lega rasanya bahwa misi ini akan segera selesai. Beberapa orang yang bersimpangan jalan dengan kami menyapa Kamui-sama dengan ramah. Dia pun membalas sapa mereka dengan wajah terlihat sumringah.

"Kau ingin berkeliling melihat-lihat kampung halamanku?" tanya Kamui-sama sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Tidak, Kamui-sama, nanti saja. Aku ingin memastikan Anda masuk ke istana dengan selamat," jawabku menolak, memberi alasan yang tepat.

"Ya Tuhan, Neji! Kau kaku sekali! Bersenang-senanglah sedikit!" cetus Kamui-sama sambil menepuk pundakku, meremasnya keras seolah menahan rasa gemas.

"Maaf, Kamui-sama, aku sedang dalam misi. Jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang," ujarku pelan.

Aku menepiskan tangannya perlahan. Berusaha sesopan mungkin agar dia tidak merasa tersinggung. Sepertinya Kamui-sama mengerti akan sikapku, karena pada akhirnya dia melepaskan pundakku.

"Hhh..., baiklah, baiklah! Kau kawal aku sampai masuk istana," ucapnya kemudian. "Setelah itu, aku akan menemanimu berkeliling desa," lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Tapi, Kamui-sama," tukasku masih berusaha untuk membuatnya mengerti.

"Lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan di kampung halamanku," ujarnya menyela ucapanku. "Kau tidak keberatan tinggal semalam di desaku, kan?" tanya Kamui-sama tiba-tiba.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Jika aku menolaknya atau membantahnya lagi, dia pasti akan lebih memaksaku. Jengah dan jemu, aku menghela nafas.

"Tidak, Kamui-sama," sahutku kemudian.

"Baguslah! Ayo kita ke istana sekarang!" ajak Kamui-sama sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Baik," aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku dan Kamui-sama sampai di depan sebuah istana. Ada dua orang penjaga bersenjatakan sebuah tombak berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri pintu gerbang. Mereka menyambut Kamui-sama dengan penuh rasa hormat, lalu membukakan pintu gerbang itu perlahan-lahan.

Kemudian Kamui-sama dan aku masuk ke dalam. Sebuah taman berukuran luas terhampar di depan mata. Melihatnya, tiba-tiba terbesit tanya di benakku. Jika memiliki istana seindah ini, mengapa dia malah keluyuran dan bermain-main dengan begitu banyak wanita di luar sana? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Gaku-chan! Kau dari mana saja?" pekik seorang wanita separuh baya tiba-tiba, sambil memeluk Kamui-sama, menyambut kedatangannya dengan begitu gembira.

"Kaa-san...!" sapa Kamui-sama sambil membalas pelukan wanita yang dia panggil ibu itu.

"Hmph! Maaf," aku menggumam pelan, menahan tawa mendengar nama panggilan majikanku.

Mendengar suara nafas tertahanku, Kamui-sama spontan menoleh sambil menatapku tajam. Dia seolah ingin memperingatkanku agar tidak menggodanya, apalagi menertawakan. Melihat ekspresinya yang tampak serius, aku menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan.

"Oya! Kenalkan! Ini adalah Hyuuga Neji, dia shinobi yang aku sewa dari Desa Konoha," ucap Kamui-sama memperkenalkanku kepada ibunya. "Dialah yang selalu melindungiku selama perjalanan pulang kemari, Kaa-san," tambahnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san. Kau pasti orang yang sangat sabar karena bisa bertahan bersama putraku hingga sampai ke rumah kami," seru wanita itu memujiku, sambil meraih kedua tanganku dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kaa-san..., apakah aku begitu nakalnya sampai Kaa-san harus mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?" tanya Kamui-sama retoris sambil meringis, malu.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku pelan, sambil mengangguk sopan.

Melihat responku, Nyonya Kamui tersenyum lebih lebar. Sepertinya beliau menyukaiku. Namun bagaimanapun juga, aku berusaha bersikap se-profesional mungkin karena saat ini aku berada di dalam istana keluarga Kamui.

"Karena putraku sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat, maka tugasmu sudah selesai," ucap Nyonya Kamui ringan. "Mulai detik ini, kau adalah tamu di rumah kami. Jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal," sambungnya sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Terima kasih atas keramahan Anda," ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Nyonya Kamui membalas senyumku dengan tersenyum lebih lebar. Kemudian dia berbicara sesuatu dengan Kamui-sama, agak menjauh dariku, seolah tidak ingin didengar. Kulihat Kamui-sama mengangguk beberapa kali sambil tersenyum. Sekilas dia melirik ke arahku, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin apa maknanya. Sejenak kemudian mereka kembali menghampiriku.

"Gaku-chan, antar Hyuuga-San ke kamar tamu! Kaa-san akan menyiapkan teh untuk kalian," ujar Nyonya Kamui kemudian.

"Baik, Kaa-san. Terima kasih," ucap Kamui-sama. "Ayo, Neji!" lanjutnya mengajakku ke dalam.

"Permisi," pamitku kepada Nyonya Kamui sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Aku mengikuti Kamui-sama dari belakang menyusuri lorong menuju ke bagian dalam istana. Ada begitu banyak ruang kosong di sepanjang lorong, entah apa fungsinya, tapi aku segan ingin bertanya. Hingga akhirnya Kamui-sama membuka sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong, di dekat taman belakang. Lalu mempersilakan aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu melangkah memasuki kamar yang luas itu. Kamui-sama ikut masuk ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu.

"Kamui-sama, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku menginap di istana?" tanyaku sekedar memastikan. "Maksudku, aku adalah seorang shinobi dari luar desa. Bukan keluarga samurai seperti Anda," tambahku memberikan alasan.

"Kau tidak dengar kata Kaa-san tadi? Beliau kan sudah bilang bahwa tugasmu sudah selesai," jawabnya mengingatkanku. "Dan saat ini kau adalah tamu Keluarga Kamui," tambahnya ringan.

"Tapi, Kamui-sa-...,"

Ucapanku terpotong karena Kamui-sama membungkam mulutku dengan menggunakan bibirnya. Dia bahkan menahan kepalaku dengan cara meremas rambutku dan menjambakku pelan. Aku ingin meronta agar dia menghentikan kelakukannya, tapi mengingat posisiku saat ini dan di mana aku berada, aku urung melakukannya.

"Mmh..., ngh..., mmh...," erangan pasrah dan lenguhan gairah berbaur menjadi satu, tertelan kembali bersamaan dengan tarian lidahnya yang memaksa lidahku untuk berdansa begitu lincah.

Kamui-sama mendorongku hingga aku terduduk di ranjang kamar tamu. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia menekan pundakku, membuatku berbaring telentang di bawah tubuh jangkungnya. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindihku, tapi dia dengan sigap menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menekannya di atas bantal. Kehabisan nafas, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha agar dia menghentikan ciumannya.

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu, Neji," ucap Kamui-sama begitu melepaskan bibirku. "Tapi jika kau bicara terus, sepertinya menyumpal mulutmu dengan lidahku adalah cara yang akan sangat aku sukai," bisiknya tepat di telingaku, lalu menjilat daun telingaku dengan ujung lidahnya.

"K-Kamui-sama...!" aku mendesahkan namanya selirih mungkin.

"Panggil namaku saja! Sekarang kau bukan pengawalku lagi, kan?" pintanya sambil mengingatkan dengan nada perintah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tukasku membantah perintah.

"Tch! Ya sudah, terserah kau saja!" cetus Kamui-sama sambil mendecih ketus. "Tapi aku tidak mau kau membantahku terus, apalagi di rumahku sendiri," sambungnya sambil beranjak dari ranjang, berdiri di dekat jendela.

Aku pun bergerak untuk beranjak dari ranjang, berdiri satu meter di belakangnya, menjaga jarak darinya. Kamui-sama masih terdiam tanpa kata, pun bergeming sama sekali. Aku sedikit menyesal menerima tawarannya untuk bermalam, apalagi jika sikapnya seperti ini. Berusaha mencairkan suasana, aku mendekatinya dengan perlahan, berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku masih tetap budakmu, Gaku-..., san...?" tanyaku terbata-bata, ragu, pun takut menyinggungnya.

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik! Terdengar lebih akrab! Sedikit...," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menoleh ke arahku.

"Hn," aku menggumam pelan.

Kamui-sama kembali mendekatiku. Dia meraih beberapa helai rambut panjangku dan memilinnya pelan. Lalu dia bergerak lebih dekat lagi hingga di antara kami tidak tersisa jarak sama sekali. Sejenak kemudian, dia menyentuh bibirku dengan menggunakan bibir tipisnya secara perlahan.

Aku tidak menolaknya, tapi juga tidak meresponnya. Hingga ketika dia memperdalam ciumannya dengan cara menggigit bibirku, aku segera mendorong tubuhnya. Dia mundur selangkah menjauh dariku, sambil menatapku kecewa. Namun aku membalas tatapannya sambil menjilat bibir bawahku, asin rasanya.

"Maaf," ucap Kamui-sama pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku tak kalah lirih.

"Istirahatlah, Neji! Nanti malam kita baru jalan-jalan," ucap Kamui-sama sambil melangkah menuju pintu kamar. "Kampung halamanku lebih indah saat malam hari," tambahnya sambil menggeser pintu hingga terbuka lebar.

"Baiklah, Gaku-san," sahutku sambil mengangguk sopan.

Sedetik kemudian, Kamui-sama keluar dari kamar, lalu menggeser pintu hingga tertutup kembali.

__Skip__

"Kau lelah, Neji?" tanya Kamui-sama sambil duduk di ranjang kamar tamu, tempat aku akan bermalam di dalam istana.

"Sedikit," sahutku singkat. "Desamu sangat indah, Gaku-san," tambahku memberikan komentar.

"Terima kasih. Apakah kau tertarik untuk tinggal di sini?" tanya Kamui-sama tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Bagiku Konoha adalah rumah yang akan selalu menjadi tempat yang kutuju untuk pulang," jawabku pelan, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku mendekatinya, lalu duduk agak jauh di sebelahnya, menjaga jarak. Kamui-sama menoleh ke arahku. Dia kemudian sedikit bergeser mendekatiku. Tidak ada ruang untuk menghindari, aku hanya bisa terdiam, tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Hn, kau sangat mencintai desamu, ya?" tanya Kamui-sama sambil menatapku.

"Iya," jawabku lirih.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai kampung halamanku ini," ucap Kamui-sama pelan. "Tapi jujur saja, sudah banyak yang berubah sebenarnya," lanjutnya dengan nada terdengar kecewa.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi.

Kamui-sama terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan hampa. Seolah menyayangkan sesuatu dan merasa kehilangan. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan. Sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas, lalu menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, seharusnya ada sebuah pemandian air panas untuk umum di sebelah sana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu sudut desa. "Tapi kini telah beralih fungsi menjadi penginapan khusus tamu istana," sambungnya kemudian.

"Tapi kau bisa bebas keluar masuk di sana," ujarku ringan.

"Memang, tapi sayangnya kau tidak, Neji," timpalnya spontan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana. Setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh, berendam di air panas pasti menyenangkan, kan?" kata Kamui-sama sambil tersenyum.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang dalam hamparan salju, memanjakan diri di dalam air hangat pasti akan terasa nyaman. Aku tersenyum tipis meliriknya. Ternyata Kamui-sama sedang mengamati perubahan ekspresiku.

"Iya," sahutku kemudian, singkat dan lirih.

"Tapi aku bisa meminta pelayan istana untuk menyiapkan pemandian air panas di dalam istana sekarang juga. Kau mau?" ujarnya tiba-tiba, menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu merepotkan mereka, Gaku-san," sahutku menolak. "Lagipula ini sudah larut malam. Mereka pasti sedang tidur," lanjutku memberi alasan.

"Kau ingin tidur?" tanya Kamui-sama tiba-tiba, .

"Iya. Aku lelah, dan mulai mengantuk. Jika kau tidak keberatan," jawabku jujur.

Setelah berkata begitu, aku membaringkan tubuhku tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Dalam hati aku berharap Kamui-sama kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Namun ternyata yang terjadi justru di luar dugaanku. Dia malah berbaring di sampingku tanpa permisi.

"Aku boleh tidur di sini juga, ya? Aku takut tidur di kamarku, ada hantunya," ucapnya meminta dengan nada manja.

"Hmph! Kau ternyata kekanak-kanakan sekali, Gaku-san!" celetukku sambil mengulum senyum.

"Hn, akan aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," ujar Kamui-sama malah bangga. "Nah! Karena aku kekanak-kanakan, jadi kau tidak keberatan jika menidurkanku, kan?" tambahnya dengan suara berat.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Kamui-sama sudah menyusup masuk ke bawah selimutku. Dia membelakangiku, tapi menarik kedua tanganku agar aku memeluk tubuh kurusnya dari belakang. Saat aku berusaha untuk menarik tanganku, dia menahannya dengan cara menggenggam pergelangan tanganku kuat-kuat. Bahkan dia mendekap kedua tanganku erat-erat. Malas meronta karena lelah, aku membiarkannya. Kemudian kupejamkan kedua mataku.

"Selamat malam, Gaku-san," bisikku pelan.

"Selamat malam, Neji," sahutnya lirih.

Tak lama kemudian, aku dan Kamui-sama terlelap dalam mimpi kami masing-masing.

_**_F i N_**_

AN:/

Akhirnya publish juga...!

Gerah rasanya ketika ada ide liar menggoda, tapi tidak diketik dengan segera.

_Neji: bilang aja pengen ngancurin image gue lagi..._

_Aku: mas Neji makin pinter, deh!_

_Neji: 1,5 taun jadi aktor loe, gue serasa mati ribuan kali!_

_Aku: aih..., romantis!_

_Neji: sadis!_

_Aku: masocist, eh, makasih...! *tiba-tiba dijyuuken*_

_Gaku: kalian aktor-author, tapi mesra sekali, ya?_

_Aku: *merona*_

_Neji: *muntah darah*_

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini.

Silakan membuat api unggun di dalam kotak review sesuka hati.

Salam,

uLieZha


End file.
